memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
NXT Voyager 74656-1202 (Technical Information)
:(Editors Note: The following article is only for the listing and detail of this ships special functions/systems and mission history for more direct info please see the main article.) The [[Star Trek: Warship Voyager|NXT Voyager 74656-1202]] was an Imperial Science/Exploratory long range Warship that ran from 2371 to 2392. Technical Information Shield Strength Specifications *Max Shield Resistance (Multiphasic Shields): Up to 200 to the power of 10 Billion Ico-Tons of direct heavy weapons impact per 100 yards of Shield cover. *Electromagnetic (EM) Resistance: 95.009% *Kinetic/Energy Impact Resistance (Particle Shields): Up to 100 Billion Ico-Tons of direct Energy Weapons Fire. *Thermal Damage Resistance: Up to 10 to 20 Million Degrees Kelvin. Hull Strength Specifications *Max Impact Resistance: Up to 10 to the power of 20 Million Ico-Tons of heavy weapons impact per 100 yards of hull. *EM Resistance: 96.0005% of Electromagnetic Spectral radiating impact. *Kinetic/Energy Impact Resistance: 10 to 20.6 Million Ico-Tons of direct Energy Weapons Fire per Square Foot. *Thermal Damage Resistance: 1 to the power of 5 Million Degrees Kelvin. *Dive Impact Resistance: Up to 415 Atmospheric Pressures *Radioactive Resistance: Up to of 1E30T Gamma Rays Crew Command Crew *Commanding Officer (CO) (Captain): Katherine Ann Janeway *Executive Officer (EXO) (First Officer): Voyager 1 *Chief Combat Medical Officer: Kes-Tieran *Aenar Class Helmsman: Vlidassian Drod *Chief Tactical and Security Officer: B'Elanna Torres Ma'Chok *Chief Cybernetics Officer: Sara Uliaia *Exo-Cosmologist and Biologist: Q (Female) Combat Crew While primarily Voyager mainly consists of a Combat Crew of Holo-Drones (Combat and Maintenance). In 2375, Voyager participated in an experimental personnel expansion program which consisted of: *Imperial High Officer Rachel Leslie (whom took emergency control of Voyager in 2372 when Voyager's Captain Janeway was abducted along with Cardassian Intendant Seska by a faction of the Kazon). *Constance Goodheart (Chief Astrometrics and Assistant to Q) Missions Imperial CombatDate 48315.5 Imperial Federation Warship N.X.T Voyager is first launched from a celestial wasteland called the Badlands on a 10 year Survey/Exploratory mission of the Delta Quadrant. Upon first reaching/entering the sector .00 of the Quadrant Voyager first encounters 3 warring factions The Kyrians, The Kazon and the Vaskans. Upon reaching 1st contact with each species Voyager is met with hostile actions. First was the Kyrians whom attempted an onboard incursion of Voyager with a technology called Phase Teleporters. However their attempt was stopped by a successful first activation of the Command BORG Bio-Mechanical Weapons Core, and due to this action Voyager was able to study Kyrian Biology and technology through the BORG units assimilation of several of the Kyrian intruders and confiscation of one of their attack ships (Voyager was later upgraded with 5 Phase Torpedo Generator Arrays). Imperial CombatDate 48439.7 Imperial CombatDate 48529.6 Imperial CombatDate 52329.5 Upon entering Sector .084 of the quadrant Voyager makes first contact with 3 new species, 2 with a strong power base within the sector. First are the Maelstrom a relatively small interstellar Empire ruled by dictator Arcturos Chaotica. At first, Captain Janeway wants no contact the species, however after they're weekly debriefing to Imperial Command about their discoveries Command orders Voyager to further study the new species to learn of who they really might be. Upon further investigation Voyager's crew discovers that in reality the Maelstrom while in control of their own vast attack fleet, is quite primitive, with their technology no more evolved than an early to mid 22nd century equivalent (Basic EM Shields, Primitive Light based Lasers, etc). And that there true military power is in their alliance with the second species the Arachnions a Bio-mechanical based insectoid species that through an arranged marriage between Chaotica and their queen the Maelstrom are equipped with all the superior firepower they need. The final species Voyager encounters are Photonic Energy beings from another Dimension (Imperial Designation: 005). Q Discovers that the photonic beings are humanoid in nature and are explorers just like them, however Q also discovers that Chaotica has been planning a mass incursion of their dimension in order to further expand and strengthen the Maelstrom's weapons and power base (this would make them no longer dependent on the Arachnions for support) Imperial CombatDate 52598.2 Upon reaching Sector .1246 After responding to a familiar distress signal. Voyager encounters a seemingly downgraded version of itself only far more in a state of decay and somewhat liquid in appearance. Upon further investigation Voyager's Command Crew discovers the ships entire crew and even the ship itself consists of a hyper adapting Biomimetic fluid. Apparently this "Voyager" was dying of radiation and at the point of near de-cohesion somehow Trans-Phased itself into this new universe which seems to be regenerating both the ship and its crew. After nearly completing all Bio-Mechanical Repairs with the Aid of Medical Combat Officer Kes both Voyagers come under attack by a Maelstrom Battle Cruiser. After utilizing both Voyagers weapons systems (Including Biomimetic Voyagers Biogenic Weapons Systems). Both ships were able to disable the hostile ship. With the aid of N.X.T. Voyager both ships return to Prime Sector 001. After meeting with both the Imperial Council and Starfleet Command. Celestial Empress Sato Agrees that a ship like Biomimetic Voyager would be invaluable to Imperial Defenses and so with the agreement of Voyager 2's crew (whom realize that they may never be able to return to their own Universe or die) Voyager 2 is given the Honorary Designation of . Imperial CombatDate 53159.6 Voyager nearly half way through exploring the Delta Quadrant encounters a massive trading outpost in where Sara Uliaia discovers a discarded alien piloting system called a Neurogenic Protocore. Sara nicknames the system Alice (after Alice in Wonderland). Imperial CombatDate 53161.4 The Alice (Series-001) is 1st installed and activated in to Voyager's Virtual Astrometric Drive Core (Helm/StarDrive Bridge) and is used as a co-piloting system to aid Chief Helmsman Vlidassian Drod to further explore the Delta Quadrant. Alice guides Voyager and its crew to a Particle Fountain Singularity which according to Q leads to another Dimension. Alice then reveals to the crew that in reality she is not a computer avatar similar to Voyager 1 but is a Biogenic inter-dimensional being who can return to her own universe through the singularity. With the aid of Q. Alice returns to her home reality but is later persuaded by Q to return to Voyager due to her interest in exploring the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy. Imperial CombatDate 53164.5 Upon return to Prime Sector 001 the Empire is briefed by Captain Janeway about their discovery of the Protocore to Imperial Command. After this The Protocore development project begins at Daystrom Independent Laboratories Utopia City, Mars. The project creates a Genetically re-engineered Clone/Series of the Alice system in order to standardizing the system for all Imperial Warships. Imperial CombatDate 54104.5 After making contact with a little known or seen humanoid species known as the Dinalli and giving their societies lower social classes with critically needed medical aid and medication and then reaching their intended target of the region of Chaotic Space. Voyager comes in contact with an unknown ship that they had detected had been trailing them for several days. The ships female Captain Lianna Young orders for Voyagers surrender. However unknown to the other ships crew Voyager had already encountered another ship commanded by another Lianna Young who looked entirely different from the woman on main screen. As Voyager attempts to leave the area the ship attempts to attack Voyager, however due to the other ships weaker tactical capabilities its 1st attempt was easily stopped which forced the hostile craft to fall back. While Voyager had an easy opportunity to escape the situation the crew decides to remain in order to prevent the hostile craft from attacking other nearby planets whom seem to have nearly no tactical advancement within this sector of the Quadrant. Imperial CombatDate 54105.2 Within one day the mysterious hostile ship now known as attempts to create a surprise attack on Voyager and after making a concentrated attack on a single seemingly vulnerable point over 30 members of the other ship manage to board one of ''Voyager''s cargo compartments, however "Terran Imperial Captain" Young as she called herself somehow flees with a small data-node of vital information (including basic schematics for Voyager 1) while creating an emergency escape for both herself and her raid team by blowing out several surface bulkheads from Voyagers Stardrive section. Imperial CombatDate 54125.2 After the assaults (and near defeat) on BORG central hub Unimatrix 0 and by the "ISS Enterprise-C" NXT Voyager is ordered to a small seemingly abandoned Plutoid body bordering near to Terrellian (a newly discovered evolutionary offshoot of Vulcans) and a minor patch of Son'a controlled space (partially as a combined show of both protection and force to both neighboring species) in order to test the new heavy Terran weapons upgrades to Voyager. Category:Imperial Warships (Warship VOY) Category:Defiant class warships